Blood Stained Hands
by Tears of the Moon 17
Summary: A woman was murdered last night but that isn't what's bothering the team. It's how it seems that that murder is somehow connected to Robin's past. Invading his privacy, they find out that it's possible that Robin hadn't always been a good guy ... Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Here's yet another story from me that's about Robin's past! Please read and review! I know that I'm the middle of two other stories but I just deleted two of my stories ("Where You're Heading" and "Love and Death") because I wasn't feeling them anymore. So I decided to make up for that by publishing this story! :)

Note- My chapters will be 500-1000 words long depending on where the cliffhangers are.

**Prologue**

_Who was Robin exactly?_

_Of course they knew that he was human and had no powers but that was about it._

_They knew nothing else._

_Nothing._

_The team knew nothing of his parents, his name or what color his eyes were._

_But that hadn't bothered them. They knew that Batman had forbade him from telling his teammates anything about himself._

_That was the first lie._

_Batman hadn't foridden Robin from telling them some things about himself. Robin had made that up._

_Because, apparently, he didn't WANT them to know anything._

_But why?_

_Did he not trust them? Were they not worthy or something?_

_. . . Or was it because he was hiding something, something that he didn't want anyone to know?_

_Of course he wasn't. That was his reply when they had asked him._

_That was the second lie._

_He WAS hiding something, something very dark._

_But they didn't know._

_. . . Yet._

**A/N-** How was that? I want at least seven reviews for me to continue! Please? Pretty please? This was published on 2-21-12 with the length of 337 words.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Thanks for all the reviews! ^-^

Note- _Italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 1**

The sound of footsteps could be heard running down the barely-lit alley, two shadows dancing on the brick walls. The woman's sobs bounced off those walls but never reached anyone's ears.

"Someone . . . Please help-!" the woman started to yell but the rest of words were caught in her throat, a hand covering her mouth.

The other person said nothing as the woman cried beneath his hand and tried to free herself to no avail.

_This should get his attention._

With a quick snap of his wrist, the teenage boy killed the sobbing woman in his grip, her gasp lost beneath his hand. Roughly picking up the body, the teenage boy carried it to the opening of the alley where someone would find it in the morning. Giving the body one last cold look, he stepped over the body and made his way slowly down the street. He had no reason to hurry for the street was completely empty.

But it wouldn't be tomorrow.

Because reporters and police would be there, swarming the body for clues of who had killed her. But they would find none, all traces of his presence gone. The mystery would surely attract attention . . . Hopefully Shadow's.

_Of course it will . . . Because he'll know exactly who did it just by looking at the way the woman was killed._

** _Dick's POV_**

Dick shot up in his bed, panting hard. He had just had nightmare about when he had been called Shadow and he . . . Shoving the rest of that thought from his mind, Dick laid back down and closed his eyes.

_That's all in the past. I'm not that person anymore. I'm not . . . Shadow anymore. I've changed. I'm no longer the person I once was. I'm Robin now and I have Bruce . . ._

Oh yes, he had Bruce as a father. But for how long? How long was it till somehow, someone from his past came crashing in? How long was it till his perfect world came crashing down around him?

How long was he going to be able to pretend that he had always been the good guy?

Rolling over, Dick sighed. He needed to let go, to get rid of his fear that his life would be ruined. His fear wasn't rational at all. The bad people from his past were all either dead or in jail; there was no way for them to ruin his life.

_That's right. They can't . . . get me . . . any . . . more . . ._

That was his last thought before he fell back asleep, unaware of the murder that had just happened outside of Gotham and how it was connected to him.

But he soon would.

Very soon.

**A/N- **How was that? Please review! This was published on with the length of 534 words.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I totally own YJ. That's why I'm here writing fanfiction. *eye roll* Wow. And here I thought Superman was the stupid one . . .

Thanks for all the reviews! :) I love getting them! Please continue to review! Please?

Note- I've changed the summary to make it sound better. Care to tell me if it is?

**Chapter 2**

A TV remote fell to the floor, a look of horror etched on Dick's face.

_It can't be . . . _

" . . . Late last night, a woman was murdered. The police haven't confirmed it but it would seem that her neck was broken . . . "

Dick sank into the couch behind him, the rest of the reporter's words fading into the background.

_A broken neck? Just a broken neck? But in Gotham, killers go all out. They use guns, knives and metal bars. They never just break a person's neck. So that means . . ._

"Dick? What's wrong?" Bruce asked as he walked into the living room and spotted Dick staring at the TV.

Dick swung his head to the left, his dazed eyes staring up at Bruce.

"It's happening, Bruce, just like I always said it would."

**_At Mount Justice_**

Dick was now in Robin mode at Mount Justice, hanging out with team like he usually would, pretending that the murder that his teammates were talking about wasn't bothering him.

But it was.

Greatly.

"So do you know who did it yet?" Kid Flash asked Robin as he flitted around the kitchen, making himself a sandwich.

Robin shook his head. "No."

Robin's answer made Kid Flash stopped in the middle of putting his sandwich together. "Really?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah."

"Even Batman?" Kid Flash asked slowly, taking in the fact that Robin had a strange expression on his face.

" . . . Yeah."

Everyone had heard their conversation but hadn't really paid attention till they heard Robin's last response. M'gann stopped meditating, turning her surprised face towards Robin. Superboy turned his face from glaring at the TV, a hint of surprise in his eyes. Aqualad and Artemis glanced up from their game of chess, their face also covered with surprise.

"Really?" Kid Flash asked, surprise dripping from his tone.

Robin ignored their surprise. "Yeah."

Aqualad frowned. "That seems-"

A cellphone went off. Turning his gaze down to his utility belt, Robin reached into one of the many pockets and drew out his cellphone. He flipped it open and walked off, leaving his teammates with their surprise and questions.

"What just happened?" Kid Flash asked, his sandwich abandoned.

"Well, let's see. First, Robin told us that he and BATMAN don't know who the murderer is. Second, he got a phone call on a cellphone that we didn't even know that existed and walked off to talk to whoever called him," Artemis answered, picking off what had happened on her fingers.

M'gann frowned slightly. "Robin did seem odd. It was almost like he didn't care or something."

Superboy turned his attention back to the blank television. "I don't see how it's our business."

The team snapped their heads to stare at Superboy who then returned the stare. "What?"

"Since when did you become so . . ." Kid Flash trailed off, trying to come up with a word to describe Superboy.

"Respectful?" Artemis finished for Kid Flash.

Superboy started to glare at them but stopped when he heard Robin's voice in his room, talking to whoever had called him.

M'gann noticed Superboy focusing on something. "What's wrong, Superboy?"

"I'm listening to Robin talk to the person who called him."

**A/N- **Sorry to leave it there but I'm sick with the flu. :( Please review! This was published on 2-23-12 with the length of 690 words.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- . . . After all this time, I still don't own YJ . . .

I love all the reviews! XD They make me so happy!

Note- When the words that someone is saying are italicized, it means they're on the other line on the phone.

**Chapter 3**

"Bruce? But I thought that we agreed-" Robin started but was interrupted by Bruce.

"_Yes, I know but there's some new information about the murder case._"

"Oh . . . How long do I have?"

"_ Dick, you don't know if it's him-_"

"Yes, I do. The way the woman was killed is how he likes to do it! I wouldn't be surprised if he left a note for me to find!"

"_ . . . I guess you know this guy better than you thought._"

Robin frowned. "What?"

"_That's why I'm calling. The police found a note written in your native language, Romanian, on the body._"

"Bruce, please don't tell me what I think it says. Please tell me I'm wrong," Robin whispered, rubbing his eyes with his left hand.

"_ I wish I could, Dick. I really do._"

"That's it then. I have to leave," Robin said, collapsing onto his neatly-made bed.

"_No, you don't. Dick, we can figure something out. You don't have to-_"

"Yes, I do! If I don't, he'll use anyone who's close to me! He'll-" Robin started, his voice rising with frustration but was interrupted by Bruce.

"_Dick, do you know who you're talking to?_"

Robin sighed. "Yeah . . . "

"_Then you know that I'm capable of taking care of myself and Alfred._"

Robin groaned. "Bruce, I'm not worried about you and Alfred. I'm worried about the team!"

"_I thought that's why I made the team top secret, so he wouldn't be able-_"

Robin snorted. "Yeah, like that's going to stop him."

"_Dick, listen to me! He is NOT going to get you or the team and you are STAYING. Is that understood?_"

Robin gave a small smile. "Would it make any difference if I said no?"

"_No._"

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you and Alfred," Robin said with a chuckle.

"_Glad you understand. I'll see you at home, Dick._"

"Yep," Robin replied and closed his phone with a sigh.

If only he had known that Superboy had heard every word and had told the team everything.

Then, maybe, he would be able to stop them from doing something very stupid.

**_Mystery POV_**

He smirked as he watched the police stare at the piece of paper, not understanding the words that danced on it. His smirk grew larger as he saw them slip into a zip block bag and label it "evidence". Oh, how did he love to see his work being labeled as "murder" and "evidence". It made him feel like a mysterious force of nature, untrackable and wild.

It only made his feelings grow when the police pass by with a wave. They treated him like any other citizen, like any other innocent person.

Oh but he wasn't innocent.

He was far from it.

He was an assassin.

**A/N-** I would love some more reviews. They make me forget that I feel like crap. This was published on 2-24-12 with the length of 661 words. BTW- I'm starting on the newest chapters for "Running From the Past" and "His Eternal Secret". They should be ready either by tonight or tomorrow. Be looking for them!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- . . . I wish.

I love all the reviews! XD Please continue to review or start reviewing if you haven't already! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Note- _Italics_ are thoughts.

Note 2- I know this chapter is short but you learn something in it. :) What exactly? You'll just have to read this chapter to find out, now won't you? :)

**Chapter 4**

" . . . And he hung up," Superboy finished, noting Robin's sigh in his room.

M'gann frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're being lied to," Artemis snapped, her hands in fists.

Kid Flash grimaced. "Hey, we shouldn't-"

"Robin just opened his door," Superboy interrupted, his eyes on the TV.

Everyone scurried back to where they had been before Superboy had told them he was listening to Robin. Aqualad and Artemis quickly sat down and pretended to play their abandoned chess game.

Kid Flash went back to the kitchen to his forgotten sandwich, shoved it down his throat and quickly put his earbuds that were connected to IPod Touch in his ears. He turned on his music and tried to drown his feelings of guilt of what he wasn't telling the team.

M'gann went back to meditating, uncomfortable with the fact that not only Robin had lied to them but that they had PROOF of it also.

Sensing Robin's mind coming closer, M'gann forced herself to shove those thoughts away. If Robin spoke to her, she would have to pretend like she didn't know what he had dicussed with whoever this Bruce person was.

Seconds later, Robin came into the living but passed his teammates without sparing them a glance. It was almost as if his body was on autopilot or that he was lost in thought.

Either way, their fears of Robin somehow knowing that Superboy listened in on his conversation was for naught.

Breathing a sigh of relief, M'gann stopped pretending to meditate and stood up. Artemis and Aqualad stopped pretending to play chess and Superboy tore his eyes away from the TV.

Kid Flash, however, kept listening to his music. He knew if he got involved in their conversation, he would have to pretend to be angry and betrayed like the rest of them.

But he wasn't.

Because he wasn't in the dark as they thought.

**A/N- **What? Kid Flash knows more than you all thought? Who would have guessed? :) I know it's evil to leave you guys there but it'll make you crave the next chapter. :) Please review! This was published on 2-25-12 with the length of 471 words.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ and Five Finger Death Punch's song "Remember Everything".

Note- The song's lyrics are the words that are in **bold** and _italics_.

Note 2- The song has one cuss word. (The F-word.)

Note 3- I suggest listening to this song. It's good! XD

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, Kid Flash," Artemis called out from her spot in a chair in the living room.

Kid Flash kept flashing around the kitchen, ignoring her voice.

_I don't want to get involved . . . I don't want to have to lie even more!_

Artemis glared at Kid Flash's back. "Hey, doofus, are you even listening?"

_No. _Kid Flash thought to himself as he made another sandwich and tried to focus on the song's lyrics.

_**Oh, dear Mother, I love you.**_

_**I'm sorry. I wasn't good enough.**_

_**Dear Father, forgive me because in your eyes, I just never added up.**_

_**In my heart, I know I failed you.**_

_**But you left me here alone.**_

Kid Flash grimaced at the last line. _Note to self: don't let Robin listen to this song._

_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

_**Because I remember everything!**_

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

_**Because I remember everything!**_

"Hey, idiot, are you going to join the conversation or what?" Artemis asked, now standing with her hands on her hips.

Kid Flash hold his tongue from answering and bit into his turkey sandwich.

_**Oh, dear brother, just don't hate me for never standing by you or being by your side.**_

_**Dear sister, please don't blame me.**_

_**I only did what I thought was truly right.**_

_**It's a long and lonely road when you know you walk alone.**_

Kid Flash's eyes tightened at the last line. It reminded him of what Robin had told him about what had happened to him after his parents died, about how he . . .

_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

_**Because I remember everything!**_

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

_**Because I remember everything!**_

"Kid Flash, are you ignoring us?" M'gann asked, unaware that Kid Flash was truly ignoring them.

_**I feel like running away.**_

_**I'm still so far from home.**_

_**You say that I'll never change but what the fuck do you know?**_

_**I'll burn it all to the ground before I let you run.**_

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**I can't forgive you now.**_

_**I remember everything!**_

Kid Flash's eyes softened. _If only Dick didn't remember his past . . ._

_**If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?**_

_**Because I remember everything!**_

_**If I could help you forget, would you take my regrets?**_

_**Because I remember everything!**_

_**It all went by so fast.**_

_**I still can't change the past.**_

_**I'll always remember everything.**_

_**If we could start again again, would that change the end?**_

_**We remember everything!**_

_**Everything . . .**_

"That's it. I'm dragging him over here," Artemis exclaimed as she stomped into the kitchen.

_I really hope that Dick never listens to this song, _Kid Flash thought as he ate the last bite of his sandwich.

Just as he swallowed, Artemis grabbed one of his ears and started to pull when an earbud fell out.

"An earbud? So that's why you weren't answering me!" Artemis growled, secretly wishing that she had brought her IPod.

Kid Flash flashed his innocent eyes. "You were calling me?"

Artemis face-palmed herself. "Never mind. Just follow me, idiot."

Kid Flash did as he was told. Sinking into the chair on the edge of the living room, Kid Flash mentally sighed.

_And here enters my secret skill._

_Lying._

**_Dick's POV_**

Dick was currently sitting at his desk, staring at the letter that Batman had "borrowed" from the police. But Dick hadn't opened it yet, it still neatly folded.

_. . . There's no way that it says what I think it says . . . Right?_

Dick's stare heightened, hoping that it would somehow burst into flames.

It didn't.

Dick sighed, uncrossing his arms and placed his hands on the letter.

_There's only one way to find out._

Holding his breath, Dick gently unfolded the letter and scanned it contents. When he was finished, he slammed his right fist on his desk.

_I hate this kind of game! He ALWAYS wins!_

Discarding the letter, Dick dashed out of his room and headed for Bruce.

As for the letter, it gently floated to the floor with its contents facing upward, reading . . .

_Tag, you're it._

**A/N- ***evil laugh* I bet that you guys are SO confused right now! XD But don't worry; all will be explained . . . eventually. Please review! This was published on 2-26-12 with the length of 1,100 words! This is my longest chapter for this fanfic!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- . . . I will own YJ with the help of Batman and Robin . . . Tomorrow . . .

I love all the reviews I've gotten! XD This fanfic only has seven chapters yet it has over fourty reviews! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

Question- Did you guys like how I added a song in the last chapter? If so, I might think about doing that in later chapters.

Note- The **bold** and _italics_ in this chapter is Dick's nightmare.

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, I think I know what we should do," Artemis announced, standing up.

Kid Flash flicked his eyes towards her. "And what's that?"

"Find out how many people in Gotham have the name Dick and Bruce," Artemis answered, rolling her eyes at Kid Flash's question.

M'gann frowned slightly. "But isn't that-"

"Invading his privacy?" Superboy finished for M'gann, her hand in his.

Artemis snorted. "We've already done that."

"Artemis is right . . . Sadly," Aqualad muttered the last part, ignoring Artemis' glare at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Artemis demanded, her hands on her hips.

Aqualad held his hands up in front of him as to put up shields against her. "Nothing, my friend. I meant nothing by it."

Artemis darkly snorted. "Sure it didn't."

"So now that problem is out of the way, how do we find out how many people are named Dick and Bruce in Gotham? Hack their computer system?" Kid Flash said jokingly, deliberately mentioning Gotham's computer system.

Artemis snapped her head to her right to stare at Kid Flash with awe. "That's . . . Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

Kid Flash snorted. "Because you don't have my brains. You only have the looks."

Artemis clenched her teeth together. "You litte-"

Interrupting Artemis' insult, Aqualad said, "Then I guess it's decided. We'll hack the computer system tomorrow after you all are done with school."

Kid Flash nodded with the others. _Now I've got to tell Dick . . . Tomorrow._

**_Dick's POV_**

_**Fighting, always fighting.**_

_**Never resting, always killing.**_

_**Even if you didn't want to, you had to kill. They wouldn't let you do otherwise.**_

_**Training for the silent kill, to learn how to leave no trace of your pathetic existence.**_

_**And you had to be emotionless, for any sign of emotion would get the crap beat out of you.**_

_**That was the life he lived after . . .**_

_**Their deaths.**_

Dick jolted awake as his alarm went off. Breathing heavily, Dick tried to calm himself down.

_It was just a dream . . . Man, I suck at lying to myself._

Turning over, Dick glanced at his alarm clock and froze. _It's 7 AM? Crap, I woke up late!_

Dick leapt out of his bed and dashed around his room, throwing on his school uniform and quickly brushed his teeth while he combed his hair.

_I hope I'm not late!_

**A/N-** I added the part where Dick woke up late because I wanted to remind you guys that he DOES have a normal life besides being Robin and . . . Shutting mouth now. I'm not saying anymore. Please review! This was published on 2-27-12 with the length of 624 words.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- . . . I've asked it for my birthday. ^-^ Hopefully, I'll get it. NOT.

I love all the reviews! XD Please keep them coming!

Note- When someone's talking in italics, it means that they're on the other line of the phone.

**Chapter 7**

Dick wasn't late to school but his nerves were still going haywire, all his thoughts on what he would have to do.

_I'll have to tell Wally to distract them team so I can focus on the murderer without them asking questions, _he thought as the last bell rang which signaled that school was over. Until the next morning that is.

Adjusting the strap of his backpack to fit more comfortably on his right shoulder, Dick weaved in and out of the crowd of students who were walking slowly.

_Do they WANT to stay here or something? _

Dick shook his head. No matter how he tried, he could never undestand kids his age or any kid for that matter. He could understand how they could just forget that at any moment, they could die whether it be an accident or murder.

Dick broke his train of thought. _I REALLY don't need to think about that now . . . Or really, not ever._

Seeing Alfred pull up in the limo, Dick ran and jumped in when his phone rang. He frowned as he dug into his backpack for it, knowing that it couldn't be Bruce or Alfred who were the only two who had his phone number.

_Wait. Did I give my number to Wally in case . . . !_

Now with his phone in hand, he flipped it open and recognized the number.

_I was right. It's Wally._

Dick then quickly pushed the green button and put his phone up to his ear. "Wally?"

"_Dick, we have a MAJOR problem! The team know your identity!_"

Dick's blood ran cold. "What but how-"

"_Well, all they know is your and Batman's first names. But they're planning on hacking Gotham's-_"

Dick chuckled. "Oh, I don't think they'll be able to."

"_Why . . . Oh, you so didn't._"

"That depends on what you think I did," he replied with a smirk.

"_You did!_"

Dick chuckled again. "So everything's fine."

"_Yeah . . . Dick, is it . . . him? You know, the guy who-_"

"Yes . . . I'm certain of it," Dick interrupted, staring at the people walking on the sidewalk.

"_ . . . Do you think he knows about the team?_"

Dick sighed. "That's the problem, Wally. I don't know."

**_Mystery POV_**

Oh, how he hated the sun! He hated how it was the reason he didn't have some "fun" all the time.

_But I will be having some fun . . . Very soon, in fact. _

Pulling his curtains closed, his room became dark again. He sighed in relief. Just how he liked it. The smothering darkness, it a blanket around him. It reminded him of his assassin missions, of how he would creep in the shadows and silently go for the kill with his best friend at his side.

_Actually, it's ex-best friend now. All because he wanted something MORE than killing people. But what could be better than showing people that you had power over them, that you could end their lives if you wished to? Nothing! But Shadow had thought different . . . very different . . ._

_But I'll show him. I'll show him that just because he's smart, it doesn't mean he's better than me._

_Besides, he thinks I'm going after his "team"._

_But I'm not._

_I'm going after him._

**A/N-** That was an interesting turn of events . . . Please review! This was published on 2-28-12 with the length of 706 words.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- . . . Why do we have to put a disclaimer on FAN FICTION when the title CLEARLY states that we don't own it?

I've only had this fanfic up for eight days and it got over sixty reviews! XD That makes me feel good! Please keep it up!

Note- I have SO messed with Dick's past. *evil laugh*

**Chapter 8**

"What the crap?" Artemis muttered as she hit Gotham's firewall.

She and team had met up at Mount Justice after school, knowing that Robin would be in Gotham investigating the murder. Seeing as Artemis was the only one who had any real experience with computers, she got on Mount Justice's computer and tried to hack Gotham's computers when she ran into the firewall that was mentioned above.

Aqualad looked at the computer screen from Artemis' right side. "It looks like Robin had prepared for this scenario."

Artemis turned her head and gave him a "duh!" look. "Obviously or there wouldn't be miniature Robins dancing around on the screen, taunting us with their stupid smirks."

No one noticed this but Kid Flash sighed in relief. He had know that Dick had done that but it hadn't eased his nerves when Artemis turned on the computer.

_Now to convince them that it's useless because we're dealing ROBIN, the guy who-_

"I don't know much about Earth things but a girl mentioned Google. Would that help?" M'gann asked innocently, missing Artemis' eyes widened.

"Of course that would help!" Artemis exclaimed, face-palming herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Kid Flash froze. He and Dick had thought of Google but Dick was only able to manage to block the articles of when he was adopted by Bruce when he was eight.

He wasn't able to block the articles involving his parents' deaths and his disappearance afterwards. It was impossible, he had told Kid Flash, because it had been worldwide news and there was no way he could block off a major part of the internet. It had been a major part because his parents and him had been the only ones who could perform the quadruple flip with and without a net. So naturally, their deaths had been a big deal and so was his disappearance.

There had been so many articles and videos thus it being a major part of the internet. There were still people who talked about the Grayson tradegy, how it left their four-year-old son all alone.

But then he disappeared without a trace.

_More like kidnapped . . ._

Breaking himself out of his thoughts, Kid Flash tapped Artemis on the shoulder.

"What? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Artemis snapped, her fingers furiously typing.

"I just thought I'd remind you of how many people have the name Dick which is currently fourteen thousand, ninety-one people," Kid Flash said with a shrug, ignoring everyone's jaws dropping.

"I guess then this Google thing is useless then," Aqualad said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Artemis sighed and turned off the computer. "Yeah. So much for finding out Robin's secret identity."

Thinking that the problem was over, Kid Flash ran out Mount Justice and to Wayne Mansion.

**_Back At Mount Justice_**

"Then it's hopeless?" M'gann asked with a frown.

Artemis nodded. "Yeah . . . But if we had his last name, we could narrow it down. "

M'gann shifted uncomfortably, biting her bottom lip. Superboy noticed this.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah . . . It's just . . . " M'gann trailed off, uncertain if she should tell.

"Just what?" Aqualad asked, concerned for his teammate.

"I know what his last name is. But it was an accident! I didn't-" M'gann started to defend herself but was interrupted by Artemis.

"What is it?"

M'gann bit her lip. "I think it's Grayson. At least, it was when we were in the desert and I was inside his mind."

Artemis nodded and typed in "Dick Grayson", unaware of what she and the team would discover.

**A/N- ***evil laugh* Please review! This was published on 2-29-12 with the length of 744 words.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

I love all the reviews! XD Thanks for reviewing!

Note- I skipped the part where they read all the articles about the Graysons because it seemed kind of unnecessary . . .

Note 2- When you read M'gann's POV, Superboy's thoughts are in _italics_ and are underlined.

**Chapter 9**

Young Justice were in their rooms, the computer long forgotten. They had read several articles and watched videos for an hour till M'gann broke down and started to cry. It had become too much to watch videos of the Graysons falling to their deaths, their mouths opened with silent screams.

Superboy, also bothered by the videos and articles, gently picked M'gann up and carried her to her room. Aqualad stayed at the computer with Artemis a little longer but had also become bothered by the videos. So he left, going to his room to somehow delete what he had just seen from his mind.

Artemis left the computer a little after that, unable to keep her tears from falling from her eyes. She had raced to her room, not wanting for anyone to see her tears, her weakness. She had thrown open her door and slammed it behind her, sinking to the floor . . .

Oh, you wish to know what they're thinking? What they're feeling this very moment? Very well . . .

**_ With Aqualad_**

He couldn't get it out of his mind. He couldn't pretend that he hadn't just watched a nine-year-old video that someone had originally made so people would know that the rumors of the Graysons being able to could do the quadruple flip were true.

But now it was a memorial video for the Graysons.

Robin's parents.

His DEAD parents.

Aqualad grimaced, remembering all the times that the team would ask Robin if his parents would let him stay at Mount Justice overnight for once. He could remember the strange look that Robin would have on his face when he said no. But now that Aqualad thought about it, the look on Robin's face resembled sorrow.

But that was ridiculous. Robin was always cheerful and laughing, never even hinting that he was sad.

_But what about Dick Grayson? I have never met him even if that is the person underneath Robin's mask. I have always known Robin, never knowing the person that is Dick Grayson. _

Aqualad sighed. What he had thought was true. He only knew Robin, Dick Grayson an unknown being to him.

But no more. Aqualad intended to ask Robin's forgiveness . . .

And what happened to him after his disappearance.

**_With M'gann and Superboy_**

M'gann kept blaming herself, unable to forgive herself for telling the others Robin's last name.

_M'gann, it's not your fault. All you did was answer Artemis' question._ Superboy thought to her, her hand in his.

M'gann shifted on her bed next to Superboy. _But that was HIS business, not-_

_Yes, it was his business. But not anymore. Now we know and we'll be able about to know the truth._

M'gann sniffed. _But what if the truth is something that we can't bare?_

_. . . You are aware that you're talking to someone who has super strength, right?_ Superboy thought, a small smile gracing his lips.

M'gann smiled. _You're right . . . But it stil doesn't change that we went behind Robin's back._

Superboy sighed. _I know but if Robin can forgive me for what I did at Cadmus, then I'm sure that he'll forgive us sooner or later._

M'gann smiled soured, turning into a sad smile. _I hope you're right._

**_With Artemis_**

Artemis' emotions were a whirlpool, mixing all her emotions into a weird blend.

Of course she felt horrible for what Robin had been through when he was a child.

. . . But then a sense of satisfaction would flow through her, causing her guilt to swell.

She knew that she shouldn't feel satisfaction but she couldn't help it! She, Artemis, had uncovered Robin's secret identity! Though she hadn't figured out who "Bruce" was, she was sure she would figure it out.

If she could ever summon up the courage to see articles of what happened after Robin disappeared . . .

_No, it's better to leave it alone. I've already done enough . . . But I have to do one more thing. The team and I have to tell Robin and Kid Flash what we found out. I don't expect him to forgive us but I'll still apologize. Even if he won't except it._

**_With Dick and Wally_**

Dick and Wally had been playing basketball at Wayne Mansion when Dick suddenly stopped, a far-off look on his face.

"Dick, what's up?" Wally asked as he shot a basket, eyeing Dick out of the corner of his eye.

"My Bat-Sense is tingling," Dick murmured as a light spring breeze went through his hair.

Wally chuckled and muttered to himself "I knew that he had a Bat-Sense. I just knew it."

**A/N-** Since most of the chapter was depressing, I decided to leave it on a happier note. :) Sorry about M'gann's and Superboy's POV being short. Those two were hard . . . -_- Please review! This was published 3-2-12 with the length of 986 words. This is my second longest chapter! XD


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ . . . In this universe . . .

I love all the reviews! XD Two days ago, I wrote a one-shot about Dick and ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY-SEVEN people visited it in just twelve hours! Needless to say, I feel pretty good about myself. ^-^

Note- I skipped the part where they all go to school because I didn't see the point in it.

**Chapter 10**

"You what?" Robin and Kid Flash yelled simultaneously at the team who had taken a step back.

Aqualad winced at their voices. "We . . . know Robin's secret identity."

Kid Flash snorted. "Well, you can't call it a secret identity now! You guys know!"

"And why are you so angry, Kid Flash? We thought that you wanted to know too," M'gann asked, slightly frowning.

" . . . Because I already knew."

"What?" The team yelled, shocked at Kid Flash's reponse.

"Then why did you lie?" Artemis snapped at Kid Flash which ticked Robin off.

Robin glared at Artemis. "Because no one was suppose to know!"

"Then why does Kid Flash know? Are we not trustworthy or something?" Superboy asked, his voice rising with anger.

Robin shook his head. "No! The only reason Kid Flash knows is because I accidently told him when I was younger."

Kid Flash snorted. "That's one way of putting it."

"SO not the time for jokes, Wally," Robin muttered, giving Kid Flash a look.

"Okay, since the truth's out, can we ask you some questions?" Aqualad asked Robin who stiffened.

"No."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Rob, you know that they're not going to leave it alone till they get some answers."

Robin snorted. "They can deal with it. It's none of their business."

"Don't you just love how they're talking as if we're not here?" Artemis asked Aqualad shook his head.

"Robin," M'gann started, getting Robin's attention, "please. We heard your conversation on your phone the other day and we just want to help."

Robin barked a laugh. "Then leave it alone. It's safer that way."

Aqualad frowned. "And why is that?"

"That's also none of your business."

And with that, Robin turned and left Mount Justice without saying another word. Kid Flash sighed. This was turning into a big, tangled mess.

**_Mystery POV _**

Seeing the sun set and darkness devouring Gotham, he smirked.

_It's time. Shadow will pay . . . _

Throwing on dark colored clothes, his smirk grew larger as he thought about what would happen in just mere hours. He could hardly wait to get revenge on his ex-best friend.

_. . . with his life._

**A/N- **Dun, dun, duuuunnnnnnn! What will happen? 0-0 Please review! This was published on 3-4-12 with the length of 514 words.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- . . . . . . What's the line again?

I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday. I had to do my Science project. -_- Yes, I do have a life . . . . A school life.

**Chapter 11**

"Kid Flash," Aqualad started, "what is so horrible that Robin feels that he shouldn't tell us?"

Kid Flash grimaced. "Let's just say that Robin, if he wanted to, could kill us with little effort."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Artemis snarled, glaring at Kid Flash who was sitting upside down on the couch.

Kid Flash gave her a upside down blank look. "What do you think it means?"

"I think it means that Robin's the mole!"

Hearing Artemis' response, Kid Flash hugged his stomach as he laughed. The team frowned. What was so funny?

"Robin is the mole? Ha! That's the best thing I've heard all day! If Robin's the mole, Batman wears pink! WILLINGLY!"

Artemis flushed. "Well you asked me what I thought it meant and that's what I thought! If that's not it, then what does it mean?"

Kid Flash stopped laughing. "I'm not saying anything."

"And why's that?" Superboy demanded, ready to force Kid Flash to talk.

"Because for one, he's my best friend which means I have to keep my mouth shut and for two . . . Robin would kill me if I told, not to mention Batman."

"Then maybe-" Aqualad started to say but was interrupted by Batman's voice.

"Team, I have a mission for you," Batman said as he stepped out of the shadows and into the lit living room.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked, his eyes now on Batman.

"Robin."

"What about Robin?" Artemis asked, barely managing to keep her anger out of her voice.

"He's in trouble."

**_Mystery POV_**

Oh, it had been so easy! Shadow hadn't even noticed that he was behind him with a crowbar in hand. He hadn't even gotten to look at him before he collapsed to the ground, causing him to chuckle evilly.

_Now to wait for him to wake up . . ._

_And I have to set up the bombs . . ._

**A/N-** Great idea, Robin. Leave Mount Justice ALONE. Please review! This was shorter than usual. Sorry. This was published on 3-6-12 with the length of 432 words.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- . . . Me? Yeah right! If I owned Young Justice, in the epsiode "Misplaced", Batman and Robin would have their little moment!

I've started another YJ fanfic, "Hidden Fangs", and it's about Robin being a werewolf. I would love it if you stopped by! Please review!

Note- The _italics _are thoughts.

Note 2- The _**bold italics**_ is Robin's nightmare.

**Chapter 12**

"And we're saving his butt because?" Artemis asked her team as they climbed into the Bio-Ship after Batman explained the situation to them.

Aqualad surpressed a sigh. "Because he's our friend and he needs our help."

"But from what, Aqualad? Batman didn't even want to tell us that! And why isn't he saving Robin himself?" Artemis snapped at him, flopping down in her seat.

Kid Flash's face tightened as he sat down in his seat. "Because the guy who kidnapped Robin doesn't want Batman involved. If he does, the guy will blow Robin's brains out."

Artemis snorted. "Why aren't I surprised that you know that?"

"Artemis, please. Can't we just get along? " M'gann pleaded, trying to focus on flying the Bio-Ship.

"M'gann is right. Even though we don't agree with Robin's secrecy, we need to save him and GET ALONG," Superboy said, saying the last part louder to make sure they heard him.

"Fine," Artemis muttered, slumping in her seat.

Kid Flash sighed in relief. _This is a start . . . Kind of._

**_Mystery POV_**

He couldn't help but smirk as he placed the bombs in several places in the abandoned building. This was the most fun he had had in a long time! He could feel his giddiness rising up inside of him, threatening to explode but he merely surpressed it, letting himself feel good for a little while longer.

Just then he heard a soft swoosh sound and he knew what it meant.

Shadow's pathetic team, Young Justice, was here.

_I didn't think that they would come. I didn't prepare for this . . ._

But he merely shrugged it off, a smirk lacing itself onto his lips.

_But I can make do. Besides, I'm sure the bombs will be able to kill them too._

**_Robin's Nightmare_**

_**The middle-aged body fell lifelessly to the carpet-covered floor, blood flowing out of the man's mouth and onto the floor. The seven-year-old boy slightly turned his head away from the body. He still wasn't used to the sight of his victims, the ones who he was ordered to kill.**_

_**For what reason, he didn't know. All he knew was that he hated doing it.**_

_**But what else could he do? He had no where nor no one to run to. Even if he had managed to escape with his life, they would track him down and kill him.**_

_**Or worse, punish him and make him kill even more innocent people.**_

_**So he was stuck where he was, forced to be something he never wanted to be.**_

_**An assassin.**_

**A/N-** I'm not saying anything. I'll just ruin the next chapter. Please review! This was published on 3-9-12 with the length of 608 words.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Note- The _italics_ are thoughts. The _italics _that are underlined is M'gann's thoughts to the team.

**Chapter 13**

The team were screwed. They had underestimated their opponent and that had costed them.

Aqualad was dizzy, the heat in the room overwhelming him. Artemis was down to one arrow and her legs and arms were killing her from running up and down stairs. Kid Flash had twisted his ankle, making it painful to run. Superboy had gotten countless cuts from the teenage boy's knife that was apparently laced with Kryponite. M'gann had some injuries but since she could feel all of the team's pain, she felt worse.

"I was hoping that you guys would be more difficult to beat. But oh well. I've had my fun. Now for-" the teenage boy said from the shadows.

"Wait, no villain monolouge? But that's the best part!" Kid Flash gushed.

The teenager paused, his finger hovering above the button that would set off the bombs. " . . . I guess I can do that. Besides, I might as well humor you before you die. Okay, now where to begin? Well, I guess it all starts when I was young and-"

Kid Flash mentally sighed in relief. Now they would have some time to figure out a plan.

_A plan? Kid Flash, we HAD a plan! It was running in here, beat the villain and save Robin. But did it work? NO! _

Kid Flash mentally rolled his eyes. _Way to stay positive, Artemis. Now does anyone have any ideas?_

_Well . . . Do we have any idea on where Robin is?_

_. . . I can hear his heartbeat now. Before, the ticking of the bombs and the noise from fighting prevented me from-_

_Wait, _Kid Flash interrupted Superboy's thought, _the ticking of the BOMBS?_

_Yes. _

Aqualad suppressed his sigh. _This is going to be more difficult than expected._

_You think? _Artemis thought to him.

_. . . Maybe we could-_

" . . . And then Shadow helped Batman put my masters away in jail. He thought that I was dead because I was in the underground base that he blew up. Obviously, I survived with only minor burns and a thirst for revenge-" the teenage boy said but was interrupted by Artemis.

"Shadow? Who the heck is Shadow?"

The teenage smirked in the darkness. "Oh, he hasn't told you guys, has he?"

"Told us what?" Superboy asked as he listened to Robin's hearbeat speed up as if he was waking up.

"I hadn't expected this. I had been hoping that you would know about his . . . spotty past. But maybe this is more fun . . . "

Kid Flash snorted. "Dude, I already know and trust me, Robins' past is NOT spotty. If you're going to tell them then don't twist the truth to fit your needs."

**_Robin's POV_**

Robin jerked awake, his eyes opening to find darkness all around him.

_Man, I better not be blind!_

To make sure he wasn't, he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a glow stick. He bended it till he heard a crack and then shook it, hoping it would work.

It did and when he saw its glow, he sighed in relief.

_Now, what happened to me? How did I get-_

Robin's thought stopped cold. He remembered something hard hitting the back of his head and falling to the ground.

_Probably a crowbar. P_e_ople just love hitting me with them._

Touching the back of his head, Robin could feel dried blood.

_Great. Now I'm going to be dizzy when I stand up. There went my plan of beating the crap whoever did this to me . . . Who did this to me anyway?_

Robin rubbed his chin with his right hand, his back leaning against a wall. His hand stopped when a name flitted through his mind.

_Blade!_

**A/N- **Please review! There's only like three more chapters . . . This was published on 3-11-12 with the length of 773 words.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I don't own Young Justice . . . in this universe.

**Chapter 14**

Of course Blade was behind this! How could he have forgotten about Blade who had killed that woman?

_Because I'm an idiot._

Just then, Robin heard Blade's voice below him. He was downstairs! Then Robin heard Kid Flash's voice. His face tightened with anger. How dare Blade bring his friends into this! They hadn't done anything!

_Focus, Robin. You know that when Blade thinks he's winning, he'll leave his back unprotected. All you have to do is strike._

As he reach in one of his pockets in his utility beat, he felt the wall till he found a door. He silently turned the doorknob as his hand tightened around the handle of his knife. He hadn't used his knife since his assassin days but he willing to make an exception.

Because you just don't mess with Robin's friends.

EVER.

**_Young Justice's POV_**

"Kid Flash, are you saying that Robin is this Shadow person?" Aqualad asked him, slightly frowning.

Kid Flash twitched. "I'm not answering that."

"Oh, so only one of you knows . . . Interesting. You, Flash boy, know of his past yet you accept him?" Blade asked Kid Flash, his voice laced with some emotion that they didn't recognize.

"Duh! He's my friend! His past is the past. Nothing more," Kid Flash stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm so confused . . . " M'gann muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"You're not the only one," Superboy said, taking her hand in his.

Blade frowned thoughtfully in the dark. " . . . Interesting . . . No wonder . . . "

"No wonder what?" Artemis asked him.

"No wonder-" Blade's voice was cut off, his body falling with a thud echoing throughout the dark room.

"That's for hitting me with a crowbar."

**A/N- ***evil smirk* Now, I wonder who said that. Please review! This was published on 3-11-12 with the length of 374 words. (It's short because this is the second time I've updated today.)


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- . . . I wonder if Lex Luthor would help me gain control of Young Justice? (If you don't know who Lex is . . . Go watch The Justice League or the Superman cartoon.)

Please review!

**Chapter 15**

"Robin!" The team cried out as Robin cracked some glow sticks and tossed some to them.

"Who else were you expecting? Your mom?" Robin smartly remarked as he pulled out some rope out of his utility belt.

"Ha ha, Robin. Or should we say Shadow?" Artemis snapped, her arms crossed over her chest.

Robin stiffened. "KF, I hope you're not doing anything tomorrow because you'll be busy being killed."

"I didn't tell them! It was Bla-!" Kid Flash started to defend himself but cut himself off by covering his mouth with his hands.

Aqualad frowned. "You know the villain's name?"

Kid Flash furiously shook his head, keeping his hands tight over his mouth to prevent himself from talking.

Seeing as Kid Flash wasn't going to talk (for the first time EVER), the team turned to see Robin shift the villain's body so it was sitting up. They silently watched him as he tied the villain's hands to his feets, making sure to get the remote control for the bombs out of villain's left hand.

"So," M'gann started because the silence was uncomfortable, "should we go to the Bio-Ship to call Batman?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I have no way to talk to him seeing as Blade thought it would be great to destory all of my communication devices."

Kid Flash chuckled. "That was one smart guy."

Robin snorted. "He IS one smart guy."

"Huh?"

"He's not dead. I just used the hilt of my knife to knock him out."

Kid Flash shook his head. "I should have known . . . "

"Okay, are we going to call Batman or not?" Artemis snapped, still not over the fact that Kid Flash was in the loop and she wasn't.

"Yeah. Let's go before Batman has a heart attack," Robin joked as he and the team went out the door, down two flights of stairs and out the back door where the Bio-Ship was.

**_Blade's POV when he was said "No wonder . . . "_**

Now it all made sense. Why Shadow had wanted something more than being an assassin. Why Shadow (when Blade had spied on him) had seemed so happy with Bruce Wayne and his friends. Why Shadow had fought so hard to keep Blade away from them.

He had found people he would die for, people who would accept him for who he was and not judge him by his past. He had finally found something that Blade had been looking for his entire orphan life.

Home.

Now Blade could feel twinges of jealousy and envy for Shadow. Jealousy for his courage to change his ways. Envy for his new life and home.

Envy for his friend's and adopted father's acceptance of his past.

Too bad it was too late for Blade to turn back. Otherwise, he would do what Shadow had done.

"No wonder-"

Then it all went black.

**A/N- **I thought you guys needed a look inside Blade's head. I love how you guys thought that Robin killed Blade. Please review! This was published 3-12-12 with the length of 606 words.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- :( I wish.

Now, some of you guys wanted Robin to kill Blade but I didn't do that. Why? For one, when I wrote "The Deadly Blast From the Past", some of the readers weren't too happy that Robin felt like he had to kill Slade. So, to avoid that happening again, I wrote it where Robin had only knocked Blade out. For two, . . . you guys get to find out in the next chapter. :)

Note- I'm so tempted to kill Artemis off . . . She drives me insane on the show. I think it's because of her voice. It drives me insane.

Note 2- The _italics_ are thoughts.

**Chapter 16**

Blade woke up to find himself smothered by darkness and his hands tied to his feet. Blade immediately began to feel the knots, trying to figure out how the person tied him. Blade almost barked a laugh when he felt the confusing and tangled knots.

_I guess Shadow woke up and wasn't too happy that I knocked him out with a crowbar. _

Blade chewed on his lower lip as he tried to untie the knots that Shadow had tied to no avail. Blade sighed as he continued to try.

_Shadow's way of tying knots hasn't changed a bit. While it may look messy and sloppy, it's actually complexed. This might take me hours to undo!_

Blade lifted his head up and leaned it back against the column that was in the middle of the dark room. Did he actually want to untie himself and run away? Why would he do that when he had no where to go, no purpose to his life?

He didn't know. He didn't even know why he got Shadow's attention in the first place.

_. . . Maybe I was lonely. Maybe I was ready to be friends again . . . Maybe I was ready to quit being the bad guy._

Blade chuckled weakly at his stupidity. He had been so blinded by his anger that he had missed the big picture that Shadow apparently had been staring at.

There WAS something better than killing people for money.

Blade laughed bitterly at himself. Oh, how he wished that he had listened to Shadow but he knew that deep down, he wouldn't be able to change. He wouldn't be able to resist from feeling someone's neck break in his rough hands. It was his drug.

But once you started, you couldn't stop.

Blade's laughed died at that thought, despair slowly seeping into his heart. He could never change. Never. But he didn't want to continue to kill people.

So what could he do?

Blade's eyes widened when he felt his back-up remote control for his bombs in his black boots.

_I guess Shadow thought that because I'm out of my mind, I wouldn't think to make a backup remote._

Blade's eyes softened with pain. He knew his death would affect Shadow but Blade knew that Shadow was a tough kid.

_. . . I guess this is goodbye, huh Shadow?_

With the remote now in his hands, Blade pushed the button that would blow up the entire building.

**A/N- **I needed you guys to understand how Blade sees things. Please review! This was published on 3-14-12 with the length of 600 words.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I don't own YJ.

Sorry for not updating. I wanted to wait till I got Microsoft Word (which I now have). Now there won't be any misspelled words. (I just jinxed myself, didn't I?) Please review after reading!

Question- Did you guys like getting to somewhat understand Blade's feelings?

Note- This fanfic has a few chapters left.

Note 2- The _**bold italics **_are . . . whatever you think they might be at the end.

Note 3- This site hates me.

**Chapter 17**

"Blade . . . You idiot!" Robin muttered to himself as his covered eyes stared at the remains of the building, trying to hold back his tears.

Kid Flash gently laid his hand on Robin's left shoulder. "Robin . . . I'm so sorry."

Robin sighed. "I should have known that he was still unstable . . . I guess that I was hoping that he would just wake up."

Kid Flash's hand squeezed. "Rob, don't go blaming yourself, okay?"

"And since when do I blame myself for another's action?" Robin asked him, turning his head to look at Kid Flash.

Kid Flash smirked, happy that Robin seemed to be okay. "Oh, I don't know . . . ALL THE TIME."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Okay, break it up! We want some answers for the last frickin' time!" Artemis snapped, her confusion making her angry.

Kid Flash and Robin stopped, sighing. Robin didn't want to but he knew for the sake of the team, he was going to have to spill his guts.

But if he was going down, he was taking someone with him.

Artemis.

_I think it's high time that she told the team exactly who she's related to. If I have to explain where I come from, then so does she. _

"Fine, Artemis but just keep in mind that after I'm finished explaining my past, you have to explain YOUR'S," Robin said, locking his eyes with Artemis' who gave him a glare in return.

" . . . Fine."

The team's eyebrows raised in surprise at her answer, shocked that they would finally know her secret identity. But Robin had a point. If they wanted him to come clean, then so did Artemis. It was only fair.

Robin nodded, silently wishing that she had denied his request. "Then I'll explain everything . . . After Blade is buried."

The team nodded, understanding that Robin had some kind of attachment to this Blade person. Kid Flash ruffled his friend's hair, that being his secret way of telling Robin that he would be there for the funeral. Robin ducked away, that being his secret way of telling Kid Flash that he was glad for the support.

But to the team, it looked as if Robin and Kid Flash were just playing and so, they piled in the Bio-Ship to give Robin some privacy. After all, they owed him that much.

** _Robin and Kid Flash_**

They were now at Gotham's cemetery, Robin digging Blade's grave. Kid Flash had offered to help him but Robin refused. He wanted to do it himself.

Robin felt as if he owed Blade that simple gesture, something that he should have done a long time ago.

" . . . Wally, will you do me a favor?" Robin asked Wally as they picked up Blade's wrapped body and lowered it into the grave.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Robin chuckled weakly, Blade's death still hovering over his head. "Will you tell Batman . . . what happened today seeing as we didn't get a chance to contact him?"

"Sure . . . It's the least I can do, right?" Wally joked, dashing off to the Bat Cave so Robin would have some privacy.

**_Robin_**

" . . . Right," Robin's answer hanging in the air, mocking him.

_. . . I should finish this quickly. Bruce must be flipping out._

Eventually, Robin had buried his old friend under six feet of dirt where his body would lay for all eternity.

" . . . I'm so sorry, Blade. I never got a chance to tell you that I wasn't abandoning you. I had found us a home with Bruce . . . But I guess you didn't have much trust in me, huh Blade?" Robin whispered as he laid a simple white stone to mark the grave, his teeth clenched to hold back his tears.

_If only I hadn't wanted to surprise you . . . If only you hadn't been so unstable . . . I'm so sorry. _

"Could you ever forgive me, Blade?" Robin asked the empty, night air, straining his ears to hear a reply.

But Robin never received a reply, his heart still aching.

A sad smile laced on his lips, Robin whispered, "I thought so."

And with a heavy heart, Robin was swallowed by the darkness that was Gotham and headed to Mount Justice where his friends would be waiting for his story . . .

_**. . . I forgive you, Shadow . . .**_

**A/N-** So what do you guys think the last line was about? Please review! This was published on 3-19-12 with the length of 934 words.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- . . . This is the last time I get to say "I don't own YJ" . . .

Okay, this is the last chapter for "Blood Stained Hands". Sad, I know but all things that have a beginning have an end. That's the way it has been and will always be. But don't be sad. I have plenty of other YJ fanfics about different twists on Robin's past.

**Chapter 18**

"After my parents . . . died, I was kidnapped from the police station and taken in by an elite group of assassins. Being only four and having no knowledge of what they were teaching me, I did what they told me. What could I have done? I was only four. But after two years of harsh training, I started getting orders to kill all kinds of people . . . "

"You had to kill people?" M'gann said, disbelief laced in her voice. She couldn't imagine Robin killing someone.

Robin sighed heavily. "Exactly one hundred, fifty-three people. Ninety-three of them were male and the other sixty were female. All of them killed by a swift cut on their throats. All died with moments because of the extreme blood loss. Want to know any more?"

Artemis snorted, trying to cover up that she was disturbed by mental images of Robin killing someone. "Duh. Like how did you end up with Batman?"

". . . I was ordered to kill Bruce Wayne when I was eight. But before I could, Batman stopped me and asked why I wanted to kill him. After I explained everything, he helped me out and I ended up living with him afterwards," Robin explained, his eyes focused on the space behind his friends' heads and was lost in his memories.

Aqualad frowned as a thought occurred to him. "How does Blade fit into all of this?"

" . . . We were close like brothers, having no one but each other to cling to. And Blade definitely needed someone to cling to."

"Why?" Superboy questioned him, curious.

Sadness crept into Robin's covered eyes. "Because his emotions were unstable. One moment he'd be happy and the next, he would be suicidal. But I managed to give him some kind of balance somehow . . . Or at least, I thought I did."

" . . . It makes sense now. No wonder you didn't want to talk about it," Artemis murmured, guilt seeping into her heart and mind.

Robin shrugged, hiding his sadness in the casual movement. "It doesn't matter now. What matters now is how you're going to explain how you got to be here, Artemis."

Artemis bit her lip. "Great . . ."

"You have fun," Robin joked as he stood up and lurked in the shadows, waiting till Artemis started her story.

"But Robin-" M'gann started but Kid Flash stopped her.

"M'gann . . . What he needs right now is to be alone. Blade's death is hitting him hard."

The team gave him a look.

"What?" Kid Flash said, confused.

"And you know this how?" Artemis asked him, trying to stall.

Kid Flash gave a half-hearted smile. "Let's just say that I've seen him depressed enough that I've learned to read him."

"Ahhhh . . . " Aqualad commented, more curious as to what Artemis had to say.

Noticing that the team was looking at her, Artemis sighed. "I guess I have to tell you guys now."

"Duh," they said in unison, giving her blank stares.

"Well . . . it all started by when I was eight and . . . "

Her voice faded into the background as Robin turned and left the living room, unable to stop a single tear from falling from his covered eyes.

But Robin didn't wipe it away. He just let it roll down his cheek and onto the floor. For once, he was going to allow himself to cry a single tear . . . After all, Blade had been his best friend . . . his brother . . .

"Dick?"

Robin turned and saw Batman step out of the shadows. "Hey, Bruce. I was just going-"

Batman's tight hug cut off his sentence as his face was pressed into Batman's shoulder. "It's okay, Dick . . . It's okay to cry . . . "

Robin's face tightened, trying to stop himself from crying. " . . . Really?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes."

And that's all it took for Robin's waterworks to start.

"I've should have-I should have-" Robin kept saying, unable to finish his sentence.

"Dick, it's not your fault."

Robin shook his head. "No, it it! I should have-"

"Dick, for the last time, it's not your fault."

"But-"

"Do you understand?"

" . . . Yeah."

"Good . . . Now let's go home."

"Okay . . . Dad."

For a split second, a smile was on Bruce's lips and then it was gone. "Come, Robin. Alfred is probably going frantic with worry."

Robin, having seen the smile, smiled. "When is he not?"

**A/N-** That's the end of "Blood Stained Hands". I'm sure you're disappointed but it was either this or "they lived happily ever after". Did you like how I ended it? Please review! This was published on 3-21-12 with the length of 909 words.


End file.
